Andrey Arshavin
Andrey Sergeyevich Arshavin (Russian: Андрей Сергеевич Аршавин sʲɪrˈɡʲejɪvʲɪtɕ ɐrˈʂavʲɪn; born 29 May 1981) is a Russian former professional footballer who played as a forward or midfielder. Arshavin began his career at Zenit Saint Petersburg in 2000. He went on to win numerous trophies with the club such as the Russian Premier League, League Cup, Russian Super Cup, UEFA Cup and the UEFA Super Cup. During his time with Zenit, Arshavin was also named as the Russian Footballer of the Year. He then had a breakout performance at UEFA Euro 2008 where he impressed throughout Russia's run to the semi-final of the tournament. Arshavin thereafter signed for English Premier League club Arsenal during the 2008–09 winter transfer window, becoming the most expensive player in Arsenal's history at the time, with a fee of £15 million. Arshavin eventually rejoined Zenit, at first on loan and then permanently in 2013.23 Early years Arshavin was born in Leningrad, now Saint Petersburg, on 29 May 1981. His father Sergey Arshavin played as an amateur footballer. Arshavin survived an accident that could have killed him when he was hit by a car as a child. His parents divorced when he was 12, with Andrey having to sleep on the floor of a cramped flat with his mother. It was his father who persuaded him to pursue a career in football after his own failure to become a professional football player. Arshavin began playing football at an early age and at seven years of age, he was enrolled in the Smena football academy of Zenit, his hometown club. As a schoolboy before football became his sole focus, he was a talented draughts player. Arshavin's father died of heart failure at age 40.456 He has written three books, including one titled 555 Questions and Answers on Women, Money, Politics and Football.7 Arshavin also has a degree in Fashion Design.7 He often misbehaved at school, commenting, "I behaved badly at school. When I was in the second grade, I tore down the registering journal of the class." It was this incident described by Arshavin that saw him expelled. Club career Zenit Saint Petersburg Arshavin playing for Zenit in 2009. In 2000, Arshavin was included in the Zenit first-team squad, making his debut in a 3–0 away win over English side Bradford City in the Intertoto Cup,8 coming on as a first-half substitute for Andrey Kobelev.9 He played in various positions on the field, starting as a right midfielder, then as an attacking midfielder, and finally adopted the second striker's role playing on a flank or behind the target man. Arshavin playing for Zenit in 2008. In the 2007 Russian Premier League season, Shava (Шава in Russian), as he was nicknamed by Zenit fans,10 guided his Zenit side to the title in starting all 30 matches, scoring 11 goals and providing 11 assists which was the most in the Russian Premier League that year en route.11 It was the club's first league title since winning the now-defunct Soviet Top League in 1984. Arshavin was also a key player during Zenit's 2007–08 UEFA Cup triumph and was named Man of the Match in the final, again topping the list for assists in that season's UEFA competition.12 In October 2008, Arshavin was nominated for the prestigious Ballon d'Or award, along with 29 others in a list that included compatriot Yuri Zhirkov.13 Arshavin's performances in the UEFA Cup and UEFA Euro 2008 brought him to the attention of several European clubs.14 However, interest had already been expressed in January 2008 by Newcastle United boss Sam Allardyce, but he was sacked as manager as the transfer window opened.15 In June 2008, Barcelona had their €15 million offer for the player turned down by Zenit.16 Additionally, Tottenham Hotspur's £16 million offer in August also fell short of Zenit's £22 million asking price.17 Zenit's unwillingness to compromise on their asking price caused discontent from both Arshavin, who said the 2008 season was definitely going to be his last with Zenit,18 and his agent Denis Lachter.19 During the January 2009 transfer window, Arshavin was persistently pursued by English Premier League club Arsenal. On 2 February, transfer deadline day, Arshavin was staying in a Hertfordshire hotel, just a few miles from the Arsenal training ground. At around 10 am,20 he left the hotel and was rumoured to be heading back to Russia, but with less than an hour of the transfer window left, a bid from Arsenal was finally accepted by Zenit. By this point, he had agreed personal terms and passed a medical, but a compensation payment by Arshavin himself to Zenit was supposedly holding up the deal.21 The deal was further complicated by a snowstorm in England that had delayed the Premier League's registration process, eventually forcing the league to extend the deadline beyond 5 pm.22 The deal was not confirmed until the following day (3 February), nearly 24 hours after the formal transfer deadline had passed, with Arsenal announcing "a long-term deal" for an undisclosed fee.23 On the same day, Zenit's official web site claimed that Zenit received an official FA letter confirming Arshavin's registration as an Arsenal player. Arsenal 2008–09 Arshavin in action for Arsenal against Stoke City in May 2009 At Arsenal Arshavin wore the number 23 shirt, last worn by Sol Campbell. As Arshavin had played for Zenit in the 2008–09 Champions League, he was cup-tied and could not play for Arsenal in the knockout phase.24 Arshavin made his debut for Arsenal against Sunderland on 21 February 2009 in the Premier League, which ended 0–0. On 3 March 2009, Arshavin made his first contribution in a Premier League game against West Bromwich Albion by setting up a goal for Kolo Touré in the 38th minute via a free-kick, the second goal in a 3–1 victory. On 14 March 2009, Arshavin scored his first Arsenal goal in a very tight angle going solo against Blackburn Rovers in the 65th minute of the game. He later provided an assist to Emmanuel Eboué for the third goal of the game, which ended 4–0 to Arsenal.25 On 21 April 2009, Arshavin was named Man of the Match when he scored all four Arsenal goals in a tight match against Liverpool at Anfield, which ended 4–4. It was a thrilling encounter, and the first time Arshavin had scored four goals in one match in his entire career.26 He also became the first away player to score four goals in a single league match at Anfield since Dennis Westcott for Wolverhampton Wanderers in 1946,27 and the first Arsenal player to score four goals in any match since Júlio Baptista in 2007, who also achieved the feat against Liverpool in Anfield. Additionally, he became only the sixth player in Premier League history to score four goals in an away match.28 Arshavin captained Arsenal for the first time on 2 May 2009 in an away match against Portsmouth, where they won 3–0 with Arshavin gaining two assists and a contentious penalty.29 On 8 May, he was named Premier League Player of the Month for April.30 He was also voted as Arsenal's Player of the Month for April31 and May32 and came second in Arsenal's Player of the Season poll, despite only playing in the second half of the season and playing in fewer than a quarter of Arsenal's matches all season.33 Category:Saint Petersburg Category:LW Category:Russia Category:Piłkarz Category:29 May